The Phantom Player
by Erago
Summary: Akashi Senna was just your typical perfect prodigy, being the first female student council president, being the only and first female on the boys basketball team, and being the sole heir to Akashi Corps. She did not expect to find love in the new mysterious transfer student who may have a few secrets up his sleeve. KuroAka. FemAkashi!
1. The Encounter

_**The Encounter**_

Akashi Senna is undeniably the most perfect girl in Rakuzan, with her perfect intelligence, perfect athletics, perfect family, overall perfect. She was the girl every boy wanted and the girl every girl wanted to be with her long straight crimson red hair and matching eyes. She was the president of the student council, star point guard of the girls basketball team, straight A student, and the sole heir of Akashi Corps. One of the most famous businesses in not just Kyoto, but Japan.

"Akashicchi!"a loud and obnoxious voice screamed as Akashi looked to see a young man around her age with golden colored hair with matching eyes, he was wearing the Rakuzan standard uniform.

"Yes, Kise?" Akashi asked, looking at the smiling idiot. Kise Ryouta was his name and he was undeniably just as gorgeous, being a model and all where all the girls wanted him, well other than herself. He was just a good friend to her. Kise grinned and shot her a smile.

"Did you hear about the new student joining the school?" he asked while walking with her towards the gym. Akashi looked back at him and rose her brows, as if he was completely stupid.

"I am the president of the student council, so yes, I did hear or better yet read about him." Akashi stated as Kise whimpered and shielded his teary eyes while walking in the gym with her.

"Oops I forgot." he murmured, looking up to see a basketball nearly hitting his face. Kise screamed before narrowly dodging it with a surprised expression before glaring at the chuckling dark skinned male in front of him. "Aohominecchi!" he exclaimed, pouting as the tan male with short navy blue hair and matching eyes blinked before growling, clenching his fists.

"Oi! It's Aomine you idiot!"

"You nearly killed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"Shut up. Both of you." Akashi whispered as both males quickly clamped their mouths shut. A green hair male who was sitting on the bleachers, petting a stuffed duck merely sighed while pushing his glasses back to see his emerald green eyes.

"About time you came Akashi...I was about to kill myself being stuck here with Aomine and Murasakibara!" he exclaimed as a purple haired titan was sitting above him, snacking on potato chips.

"Shut up Midochin." Murasakibara mumbled as Akashi sighed. She was surrounded by idiots constantly, but they were her idiots nonetheless. She just wished for something to happen, something new, exciting, and different. It was until she heard someone cough is where she turned and noticed a pair of sky blue eyes looking straight at her and for a minute she thought her heart skipped a beat.

"Ano...is this the basketball club?" the boy asked, innocently with void of any emotion. He had powder blue hair with sky blue eyes that were also dull of emotion with a pale complexion that worked for him. He also had a small and petite build to be considering joining the basketball club as he looked shorter than her. Kise and Aomine gaped at him like they saw a ghost while Midorima stared at him, unsure of what to say while Murasakibara continued to eat.

"Ah...yes...are you looking to join?" she questioned as he rose his perfect brows before tilting his cute little head, confused. Akashi does not know why she is thinking these strange things about a stranger.

"Hai...I am very interested." the male answered, nodding his head. Akashi rose her own brows, curious. It's obvious this male was curious about something, but didn't ask it. Midorima cleared his throat softly.

"So...what is your name?" he asked as the small boy blinked and nodded.

"Ah...excuse my manners, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I just transferred here from America." he explained, bowing his head softly as Akashi nodded, humming to herself. So, this was the mysterious new transfer student.

"Ooh~ Your the new student we were expecting! Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta!" Kise exclaimed, grinning before being jabbed in the gut by Aomine who simply glared at him.

"Shut up Kise, damn your annoying."

"So mean!" Kise cried while crying in a corner. Aomine simply rolled his eyes before smiling over at Kuroko.

"Yo! I'm Aomine Daki!" he exclaimed, grinning before pointing over at Midorima and Murasakibara. "Moss head over there is Midorima Shintaro and the tall lazy ass giant is Murasakibara Atsushi." he added as Midorima glared at him while clutching his stuffed toy.

"I am not a moss head!"

"Eh? Lazy? Your one to talk Aominechin." Mursakibara muttered as Aomine rolled his eyes but grinned. Akashi sighed and shook her head at the idiots around her, making her look bad in front of this cute boy.

"I'm Akashi Senna, nice to meet you Kuroko-kun." she said, smiling as Kuroko nodded, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Akashi-san, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Midorima-kun." he greeted before looking around in interest, picking up one of the stray basketballs before spinning it on his finger gently. "So...may I try out?" he questioned before Akashi nodded, crossing her arms.

"Give it a shot, Kuroko-kun." Akashi gestured, smiling as Kuroko nodded, bouncing the ball a few times before making his way towards the court, looking over at the net before setting his right foot in front of him, his left foot back with his heel hanging as he moved the ball to his right hand, standing in a stance as if he was going to chuck the football.

"Eh?!" Kise and Aomine both exclaimed as Midorima and Murasakibara merely had their jaws dropped to the floor. Akashi's eyes were widened in surprise as she was not expecting this at all. Kuroko quickly released the ball, watching it land perfectly in the net.

"Was that good enough?" he asked as Akashi hummed.

"Well, it was beyond my expectations, but tell me, were you playing American Football before coming here?" she asked as Kuroko nodded, slowly.

"Hai, I was the quarterback." he answered as Aomine whistled.

"So cool." he muttered as Kise nodded.

"Can you shoot with a normal jump shot?" she asked as Kuroko shook his head with an emotionless expression.

"No, I can only shoot it like that, but I am good on the court, I played some basketball games where I am able to steal the ball and make some good passes." Kuroko urged while gripping the ball as Akashi looked him over. Despite his cute looks he didn't look all to threatening, she didn't notice him in the room until he got her attention as well, she could also see he has some power in his arms to have the capabilities to be a good basketball player.

"You know what? I think i'll take a chance on you, Kuroko." she decided, smiling sweetly making Aomine and Kise scream in fear while Midorima's glasses cracked and Murasakibara stopped eating. The feared captain was smiling!

"Arigato Akashi-san." Kuroko thanked, smiling softly making Kise fainted, Aomine's eye twitched, Midorima's glasses instantly shattered and Murasakibara dropped his bag of snacks. This seemed like a dangerous pair. Yet it was only the beginning.

* * *

 ** _My first story and my first attempt at Kuroaka/Akakuro. There aren't many FemAka! so I hoped to make one. All the help is appreciated in the comments, thank you._**

 ** _Also in this story due to it being mostly Kuroaka, Kuroko will be OOC as will Akashi, so please do not point that out, all will be explained in future chapters._**


	2. Who is Kuroko Tetsuya?

**_Who is Kuroko Tetsuya?_**

It has been two months since the new transfer student known as Kuroko Tetsuya joined the Rakuzan Basketball Club. He's been a very nice addition to their little circle of friendship. He was already stuck to Aomine like glue, they were the best of friends and of course Kise tries to be part of it, but because Aomine is involved they normally end up fighting with Kuroko leaving almost immediately. He isn't that close to Midorima or Murasakibara, but they were friendly towards each other still. Although she still feels like he's hiding something as he is still somehow distant. She needed some answers.

"Midorima." Akashi acknowledged while walking into an empty classroom to discuss some important matters on the boy known as Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima honestly thought this was a waste of his after school time, but had no choice but to come unless he wanted his lucky items ripped to shreds. He merely sighed and lifted his glasses up while looking down at the lap top in front of him.

"I know what you want to know Akashi and the answer is nothing," he started, blinking when she puts her hands on her hips. He sighed once more and clutched his lucky item -a pink teddy bear- close to him. "There is literally nothing in his records, just his former schools and his name, nothing else." he finished as she rose her brows.

"So he is basically like a phantom." she whispered as Midorima coughed. She looked over at him as he pointed to a few pictures of Kuroko when he was playing football. He was in a black and red uniform and had the jersey number eleven.

"Apparently he was a big deal in middle school, being a prodigy quarterback, always spotting someone open and coming down with points." he said while reading the information with those pictures, he looked over at Akashi and blinked. She was staring at the photos with a light pink blush. "A-Akashi?" he questioned as she blinked and cleared her throat while turning away.

"Well then, he should be able to pass well in basketball as well, now do me a favor, Midorima." she said, looking over at the shooting guard as he clutched his teddy bear harder against him.

"What now, nanodayo?" he asked as she glared at him and pointed to the laptop.

"Save those pictures and send them to me." was all that she demanded before leaving the room and a baffled Midorima. While Akashi was walking towards the gym she could see Kuroko, Aomine and Kise from afar with a few of the second stringers as it seems they were having a friendly match. Aomine was rushing towards the hoop with Kise on his trail, Kuroko held the ball up before floating it towards the hoop, watching as Aomine grabbed it and slammed it in the hoop as Kise was unable to block the dunk. Aomine grinned and raised his fist up.

"Hell yeah! Tetsu and I are a beast team already!" he announced, grinning widely as Kise pouted, glaring at the tanned male.

"Kurokocchi needs to practice with me as his partner now!" Kise cried as Aomine glared at him, scoffing while looking down at him.

"Hell no, Tetsu is my partner!"

"No! He's mine!"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

As the two idiots bickered, Akashi looked over to see Kuroko wiping his sweat with a towel and casually drinking something from a fast food restaurant. She hoped it wasn't soda as it was unhealthy, especially after a practice. She saw that Kise clung to his arm, trying to pull him while Aomine grabbed him in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he tried helplessly to get out of their grips. Akashi blinked, blushing at a thought as she watched the three males. They were really close to one another and Kuroko was smaller than both of them, including herself.

"Akashi what are you staring at us?" Aomine questioned, staring at the blushing captain as Akashi shook her head, glaring at him before pointing over at the track with murderous intent.

"Fifty laps." she demanded as he blinked and gaped at her.

"E-eh?! Why?!" he questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fifty-five." she added as he groaned before jogging towards the track, Kise chuckled at him which made Akashi point towards the track. Kise blinked and pouted before joining Aomine on the track, grumbling how his sadistic captain was so mean. Akashi sighed and walked over to Kuroko and sat beside him as he looked over at her nonchalantly.

"Domo." he greeted as she nodded while looking him once more, taking in the littlest things from his long lush eyelashes to his cute button nose. He looked over at her and raised a brow as she smiled at him, sweetly.

"Kuroko have you been practicing the shooting form I showed you?" she asked as he nodded while sipping on his drink.

"Hai." he answered while panting softly as Akashi noticed he looked a little flush with small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead to his slightly damped t shirt. It was undeniably giving her butterflies.

"I see...how is that working out?" she asked, clearing her throat while looking away. Kuroko hummed and looked up at the sunset absentmindedly before shaking his head while looking down.

"Terribly, I can't shoot normally and the ball just ends up hitting Kise-kun in the head." he explained as Akashi looked over at the sunset, eyes filling with some sort of determination as she stared at the setting sun.

"We will practice some more together, but first I have a question for you." she said, turning to him with her crimson red eyes flashing in determination, her crimson red hair tied back but still flowing in the spring breeze as Kuroko stared at her, awed, a light flush coming to his face when she grips his left hand. He gulped but looked away while taking a heavy breath to keep his poker face on.

"H-hai?" he quizzically said, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake as Akashi narrowed her eyes and squeezes his hand gently.

"Are you gay for Aomine?" she asked, tilting her head as Kuroko for the first time in his life, spat out his vanilla milkshake.

* * *

 **This is just a little filler chapter as I thought it would be funny to include a scene where Akashi may mistake a bromance for romance.**

 **I also have a poll or you can vote in a review if I should have Kagami as he is or if I should have Fem!Kagami to keep the uniqueness in this story.**

 **And thank you all so much for reading this and liking this. It really inspires me to write more for you guys as I know i'm not the best, especially with punctuation, but to know that some people are already starting to like my first story is really nice and i'm honored, so thank you once more.**

 **Next Chapter will have Kuroko training one on one with Akashi and he will be having his first match against a rival team and a new face appears from Kuroko's past that intrigues the GOM.**


	3. Rivals

**_Rivals_**

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon and the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko were playing 3 on 3 at a local park. Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine on one team with Midorima, Akashi and Kuroko on the other, it was basically defense vs offense and Kuroko offered to switch with Kise or Murasakibara to even the odds, but Akashi had insisted that he and Midorima were with her and it didn't help that Kise and Aomine argued on who would score. Kuroko who grew bored of watching Akashi scold the two idiots looked back to see a tall and muscular red-headed girl playing basketball with male that had light grey hair. Curiosity took over as he slowly made his way towards the two.

"Dammit Mayuzumi! Your getting on my nerves!" the tall girl had practically growled out, clutching the faded orange basketball as the male merely gave her a deadpanned expression, shrugging.

"When are you going to act like a real lady for once, Kagami-san?" he asked as her splinted red brows twitched while she growled. Mayuzumi blocked out the profanaties spouting out from the girls mouth as he turned and blinked at the smaller male behind him and blinked. "Kuroko-kun?" he questioned as Kuroko rose a brow, recognizing that face and voice more then anything.

"Mayuzumi-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked as Kagami blinked between the two and quickly got in between them.

"What the hell Mayuzumi, you didn't tell me you had other friends!" she growled as Mayuzumi deadpanned.

"I wouldn't call him a friend." he stated as Kuroko narrowed his eyes, remembering the reason for such words. Mayuzumi and him had a complicated relationship that involved their parents, but he promised himself not to dwell into that dark past of his again. Kagami merely grunted and looked down at him.

"Well...my name is Kagami Taiga, I go to Seirin with this idiot and i'm the only girl to be on the boys basketball team, not to brag or anything." Kagami stated, grinning in cheer amusement as Kuroko deadpanned.

"Oh? Cool, yeah there's a girl on the team at my school too." he deadpanned as Kagami grunted and stared at him, mouth agaped, well she wasn't expecting that answer, especially from some kid who was not only shorter than her, but who shared the same unemotional expression as Mayuzumi and well, despite that he held a certain cuteness about him.

"Kuroko-kun, lets finish our little 'disagreement' on the court, well if you make it that far in the Winter Cup." Mayuzumi said, turning to walk away as Kagami glared at him, muttering the word 'bastard' before looking over at Kuroko with a small blush.

"Hey, you look less of an ass then that friend of yours, so if your ever interested then we should play one on one sometime." Kagami proposed as Kuroko, being clueless as ever, nodded.

"Sure thing Kagami-san, i'll give you my number so we can set a date and time." Kuroko offered, turning back to walk away. "I have a pen and paper in my bag, just let me get it." he added, walking back to the others and, no shocker that Murasakibara was eating some pocky, Kise and Aomine were stuck doing push-ups with Akashi standing on Aomine's back, stomping on him while Midorima was silently reading a book. Murasakibara noticed first and waved.

"Kuro-chin." he acknowledged as Akashi blinked and looked back at him.

"Kuroko-kun, where did you go?" she asked as Kuroko looked back at her while holding up a pen and paper.

"I met this girl and she wants to hang out some time, so i'm going to give her my number." Kuroko said, blank face on as Kise and Aomine stared at him, jaw-dropped, Murasakibara stopped eating and Midorima momentarily looked up. Akashi smiled at him, sweetly.

"Really now?" she asked as Kuroko nodded.

"Hai." was all he said before leaving the group, making his way towards Kagami-san he didn't hear the screams of Aomine and Kise and promptly wrote his number down before handing it to the short-haired girl. "Here." he said as Kagami blushed and nodded, looking away.

"R-right, i'll text you sometime tonight." she said, waving with a small smile. Kuroko waved back, blinking when he noticed an all too happy Akashi walk over to him. "Akashi-san." he acknowledged as Akashi nodded.

"Kuroko-kun, what is the name of that girl you gave your number too?" Akashi asked as Kuroko shrugged.

"Kagami Taiga."

"...Interesting..."

KuroAka

"Damn these burgers are delicious!" Kagami exclaimed, grinning to herself while patting her now enlarged stomach after eating so many hamburgers. She soon got a text message and instantly thought about Kuroko, so without further ado she grabbed the phone and looked at it, nearly choking on her food.

 _From: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _Message: Touch my Tetsuya again and I will gouge out your eyes and stuff them down your throat._

 _A.S_

"What the hell...", Kagami muttered, her hands sweating in fear. Who is this A.S person threatening her?!

* * *

 _ **I might make this more of a drabble series and make the actual story another time.**_


	4. Clueless

_**Clueless**_

The rainbow headed group had seen it, all of it. They had noticed their captain was in fact in love (or just completely obsessed) with the teal headed male and her advances were very, very noticeable though the teal head never took notice of it for some reason. Kise and Aomine have had enough and decided to confront him on how he feels for the devil captain.

"Hey Tetsu! You got a minute?" Aomine suddenly asked, walking into Maji Burger as Kuroko indulged himself in his sweet, sweet vanilla milkshake. He shook his head and Aomine and Kise sat in front of him, ready to interrogate.

"Kurokocchi we were wondering what your thoughts on Akashicchi were." Kise said, smiling softly as Kuroko rose a brow, looking up while thinking.

"Akashi-san is very skilled in many things and I admire her for her skills and hard work." Kuroko answered as Kise just stared at him, his face frozen as if he had just met the worlds most clueless person. Aomine sighed and looked at Kuroko with a look of disbelief.

"No, Tetsu, what Kise meant was would you see yourself fucking her or just listening to her bark orders and eye fuck you?" Aomine questioned as Kuroko blinked, tilting his head with a small blush creeping on his face.

"Ah...well...she is attractive, but Akashi-san is too good for me." he muttered, looking down at his lap while biting his lip. Kise and Aomine nearly gasped at the little display he was showing.

 _"H-he's so...k-kawaii-ssu~!"_ Kise thought, blushing softly as Aomine narrowed his eyes, clutching the table softly.

 _"Shit! I think i'm questioning my sexuality! Dammit Tetsu!"_ Aomine thought, sighing as he looked at Kuroko with a hardened glare. "Dammit Tetsu! Akashi likes you back! Hell the sexual tension is so obvious so just go ask her out!" he shouted, attracting the attention of those in the restaurant. Kuroko blinked and looked away, rather cutely.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." he said with no emotion as Kise felt like crying right then and there.

"Kurokocchi! Please ask her out! I'll buy you free vanilla milkshakes for a year if she rejects you but please! Please! Please!" he pleaded, getting on his knees, making Aomine blink. "Please make her happy! She's so evil!" he shouted, crying softly with tears streaming down his face as Aomine blinked and shook his head.

"Ah..Kise..."

"You had me at free milkshakes." Kuroko suddenly said in a hardened voice as Aomine blanched. Of course it would only take a bribe to get him to do anything.

KuroAka

Akashi had only gotten out of the shower, wearing her robe as she dried her long crimson hair. She heard the front door and decided to answer it, waving off her butler as she opened the large mahogany doors to reveal the object of her affections, kneeling on one knee while holding a bouquet of flowers. She also noticed her idiotic basketball teammates hiding not so much discretely behind a bush, but paid no mind as she looked at the angel in front of her.

"Akashi-san...I like you...please go out with me." he asked, bowing his head while holding the flowers up, red roses, so beautiful. Akashi smiled and took his hands and pulled him up.

"I want your babies." she said as Kuroko blinked.

"Wait wha-" he started before Akashi dragged him into the estate, slamming the door behind them, a cheery aura around her as she hummed happily.

Meanwhile with the Rainbow Group

"NOOO KUROKOCCHI!" Kise screamed, watching the incident unfold as Aomine grunted.

"Shit...we set him up to be ra-" Aomine started only for Midorima to cover his mouth.

"Idiot! Akashi see's all!" he stated, blinking when Murasakibara's phone goes off. Murasakibara opened it and showed it to the others.

 _From: Akachin_

 _I know what your doing, so leave before I triple your training._

 _"Damn poor Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kurochin/Kuroko..."_ they all thought as they looked down at the message. Yeah, things won't be the same from now on.

* * *

 _ **I will be making this a drabble series of KuroAka with FemAkashi from now on. I will gladly take requests.**_

 _ **Pray for the life of Kuroko Tetsuya**_


	5. PDA

**_P.D.A_**

It has been over a week since the confession and Akashi has been smiling everyday, kissing and loving Kuroko in front of all. To be frank the GOM was scared mindless, but a happy Akashi was much better than a angry Akashi and poor Kuroko had to pay the price, but so did the GOM.

It was Friday night and the GOM and Kuroko were currently having a sleepover at Akashi's mansion as it was a tradition to have a sleepover once a month at Miracle's house, it just so happened that it was Akashi's turn. This time was somewhat different as Akashi had manipulated every game they had decided to play.

 _Spin the Bottle_

"Ooh my turn!" Kise exclaimed, smiling brightly as he spun the bottle, watching it spin until it eventually slowed down and landed on the emotionless Kuroko who looked at him with a tilt of the head. "Kurokochii~" he sang, getting up to kiss the teal head senseless until he felt a sudden pain in his ribs. Kise gasped before falling back, holding his stomach in pain.

"Sorry, my foot slipped." Akashi replied, dryly, her right eye turning a golden color as she moved her foot off of his stomach and 'accidentally' moving the bottle to land on Aomine. "Looks like the bottle is pointing in Daiki's direction, you better kiss him instead." she stated, moving onto the impassive Kuroko's lap possessively, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek passionately as Kuroko merely had a pink blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Well...fuck..", Aomine muttered, his brow twitching as Midorima was reading his lucky item, which was a book titled 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', Murasakibara was munching on various cheesecakes and Kise was still in pain on the floor.

 _Truth or Dare_

"Tetsu, truth or dare?" Aomine asked as Kuroko looked over at him, still blushing as Akashi nuzzled him shamelessly as if she knew it bothered the rest of the group.

"Truth." he said as Aomine grinned.

"What does it feel like when your in bed with Akashi?" he asked, wriggling his brows suggestively, not noticing Kise flailing his arms frantically and Midorima paled as he looked over at Aomine as if he were the stupidest person he's ever encountered. Murasakibara didn't care nor notice as he was engrossed in his cake as Akashi rose a brow and Kuroko was either dumb as hell or playing dumb.

"It is pleasant, Akashi-san loves to cuddle against me, she smiles in her sleep and looks like an angel, I wake up to her beautiful head resting on my chest...and I think to myself...how did I get so lucky?" he answered, looking up wistfully with a complete straight face as Kise sniffled, tears in his eyes as he cried.

"That...s-so beautiful-ssuu~" he cried as Midorima and Aomine just stared, not even sure how to react while Murasakibara continued to eat. Akashi however was looking at Kuroko so lovingly it was almost too cute to be cute.

"You are so getting some tonight." Akashi suddenly said out loud as Kuroko instantly turned red as he tensed up. Aomine didn't know if he should feel good for Kuroko or to feel utterly bad.

It wasn't until hours later into the night where the Akashi household was encased with loud screams and moans, the squeaking bed rocking from whatever sick activities they were doing even though the GOM knew what was going on. No one got any sleep that night.

 _Omake_

Kise was known to be stupid, but he took it to a new level when he had sauntered into the nearest bathroom, not noticing the light under the door as it was unlocked and he had to use the restroom. He looked up and blinked before blushing.

Inside was Kuroko taking a bubble bath, looking dazed as he looked over at him, blinking softly.

"Kise-kun?" he questioned as Kise just stared at him, blushing like a school girl in love. He gulped when he felt a tap as he instantly knew who it was.

"Ryouta."

And that was the day Kise was sent to the hospital with a broken arm.


	6. Football vs Basketball

_**Football vs Basketball**_

"I think i'm going to quit."

Those simple words were enough to ensure enough chaos in the gymnasium. Aomine was mid dunk, spluttered before hitting his head on the rim of the basketball net, Kise was who was rushing after him blinked and tripped over himself, falling face first on the floor. Midorima stared at him, clutching his lucky item-a pink toothbrush. Murasakibara who was mid-chew on a potato chip was choking, pounding on his chest and Akashi looked over at him with a look of mortification.

"WHAT?!"

^.^

"What do you mean your going to quit?" Akashi asked, giving Kuroko a sickly smile as Kuroko, dense as ever merely shrugged as he looked down, almost looking guilty as he fiddled with the hem of his school blazer.

"Well...it all started out a week ago." Kuroko mused, thinking back to that time period.

 _One Week Earlier_

 _Kuroko was walking home later than usual, having to clean up his homeroom class as it was his turn. He blinked a the sound of a whistle as he turned to see a girl with pink cotton candy colored hair with matching eyes as she ordered around the football players on the grassy field. Kuroko's eyes sparkled softly as he slowly made his way towards the field to see the girl and a few other football players huddled around a guy, clutching his shoulder in pain._

 _"Damn...you threw it too hard Ogi-kun." the pink-haired lady muttered while rubbing his shoulder as he flinched and muffled a cry in pain. "You dislocated your shoulder." she added as the male who was on the floor looked up at her, panting with his brown eyes squeezed shut in pain, his brown messy hair having a few strands of grass in it._

 _"I-i'm fine Momoi! Really!" he shouted, going to sit up before howling in pain, falling on his back in pain. A guy whom had a feminine appearance with a slender build, pale skin and black hair with matching eyes soon walked up with a lady who had a nurse outfit on along with a few more teachers._

 _"I came back with the nurse." the male said, frowning as Momoi nodded, a hard look on her face present as she looked down at the man known as 'Ogi-kun'. "Your going to be okay, Ogi-kun." she whispered, smiling as he shook his head, frowning._

 _"You need me! Who's going to play the Quartback position if your third string is gone!" he shouted, tears in his eyes as he looked over at two other males, presumably the first and second stringers who looked banged up. "This is why the basketball is overshadowing us! We have too many injuries!" he added as Momoi bit her lip, looking down as the black haired male sighed._

 _"Ogiwara, really? We all try our best." he said as Ogiwara whimpered, getting placed on a stretcher and removed from the field. Another male sighed, rubbing his head in frustration._

 _"He's not wrong, Mibuchi-senpai, our offensive line sucks ass, can't even hold the defense back, that's why we get hurt." he explained, gesturing to the cast on his leg as the pale man-presumably Mibuchi-senpai huffed, this time a blonde haired kid with a toothy grin and blue eyes came in._

 _"Hey! If we're pointing fingers then Nebuya and the defense are at fault! They can't stop any offense!" he cried, pointing at a tall, muscular dark skinned male with short black hair in a buzz cut who looked instantly annoyed._

 _"Oi! Don't blame me! You act like you do everything Hayama!" he growled as the blonde-Hayama stuck his tongue out. Momoi pouted before smacking them all in the back of the heads._

 _"Shut up for once! We just need to keep training!" she all but growled as the entire football team stopped and stared at her, eyes wide in fear. Kuroko blinked, tilting his head as he walked up next to the girl._

 _"Ano, but are you in need of a quarterback?" he questioned politely as she suddenly stiffened along with the rest of the football team as they stared at him as if he was some sort of ghost that appeared out of nowhere._

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _"W-when did you get here?!" the blonde guy asked, hiding behind the tall dark-skinned guy. Kuroko blinked and rubbed his cheek softly._

 _"I was here the entire time." he stated as the pale guy blanched._

 _"No way." he muttered, looking at the girl who was sizing Kuroko up, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked back up at him, eyes flashing as she poked his chest._

 _"Your build is too small for this sport." she stated as the blonde guy frowned and stretched his arms._

 _"Let the guy try Momoi-san, I mean we don't really have a choice now that we lost our third string." he argued, pointing at the two men who were not in uniform. Momoi sighed, nodding before looking at Kuroko._

 _"Alright then, Hayama, you could escort this guy to the locker room and get him a practice uniform." she said as the blonde guy pouted before grinning, grabbing Kuroko by the arm, all but dragging him with him. Once they got to the locker room Hayama handed Kuroko some spare cleats and some padding along with a neon green practice jersey._

 _"So what's your name?" Hayama asked, smiling while Kuroko tied the laces on his shoes. "I'm Hayama Kotaro!" he greeted, smiling as Kuroko grabbed the helmet near him and placed it on his head._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya." was his answer as the two walked out. Soon enough Momoi had started with the offense and Kuroko moved around the offensive line, making sure their footing was perfect and if they were prepared before standing next to Hayama, counting before watching as the ball snapped, watching the wide receivers and tight end move along the field while the big guys up front were holding back the defensive linemen as Kuroko steadily looked for an opening. He noticed the feminine looking male was open about thirteen yards up. As Kuroko was ready to throw he heard a cry._

 _"Look out!" it was the blonde guy-Hayama as the muscular dark-skinned guy bulldozed his way towards him. Kuroko blinked and quickly side-stepped before scrambling to the side, watching the rest of the defense following him. He looked up to see Hayama was open as the guy who was supposed to cover him had left to help the linemen._

 _That was a mistake as Kuroko quickly threw the ball in a tight spiral towards the blonde guy who caught it with ease before rushing up the field for more yards, the wide receivers were doing their best to block the cornerbacks and safeties as Hayama ran up a good thirty or so yards before being pushed out of bounds. Kuroko looked around and noticed a few shocked looks._

 _"Not bad..", Momoi muttered, eyeing Kuroko who had called a huddle. She watched as he whispered something before clapping his hands, watching as he stretched a little before counting the snap. Kuroko immediately called for the snap and quickly gave the ball to Hayama before rushing to the left, watching as Hayama tucked it securely under his arms, running a good five yards before being tackled._

 _"O-oi!" the defensive back muttered, noticing that Hayama was holding nothing but a grin. The defense quickly looked to the left to see Kuroko rushing towards the goal, football in his arms as he reached the end zone in one piece._

 _"The hell...how did he hide the ball so well?" Momoi muttered, completely shocked as she watched Hayama rush to Kuroko, patting his back with a grin._

 _"Good job Kuroko-kun!" he shouted, gleefully, grinning while the feminine looking guy hummed, a small smile curling up his lips as he watched Kuroko take his helmet off, watching the sky blue hair spike up in numerous places with a smile._

 _"Your name is Kuroko?" he asked as Kuroko looked up and nodded._

 _"Hai, Kuroko Tetsuya." he greeted as the male smiled and shook his hand with a humble smile._

 _"I'm Mibuchi Reo, but a cutie like you can call me senpai." he greeted back, winking softly as the dark-skinned male grunted, crossing his arms over his chest before letting out a loud burp._

 _"I'm Nebuya Eikichi, nice scrambling kid." he said, grinning as Kuroko blinked and smiled softly. Soon Momoi came in, smiling before grabbing Kuroko's head, stuffing him close to her chest in a tight hug._

 _"Your actually good! Where did you learn those moves?!" she asked as Kuroko peeled himself away from her chest, shaking his head before humming._

 _"I played in America for a while before moving here." he stated as Nebuya blinked and gasped._

 _"A-America?!" he gasped as Hayama smiled and whistled._

 _"So cool!" he gushed, smiling broadly as Momoi's eyes sparkled with a bright red blush as she grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and pulled him towards her._

 _"Kuroko...you can help us win! Rakuzan's football club hasn't won a title yet and you can help us! Please...", she pleaded, smiling warmly as Kuroko's eyes widened softly at her next words. "please, join the football team, Kuroko-kun."_

^.^

"They need a quarterback and I want to help them get a title." Kuroko said as Kise pouted, looking over at him.

"K-Kurokocchi! What about basketball?!" he cried as Kuroko frowned, looking down softly.

"I'm not good at basketball like I am in football...You guys have Akashi-san...they have no one." Kuroko reasoned, looking away from Akashi's death glare. "Momoi-san needs me." he added as that was the final straw for Akashi.

"Momoi? As in...Momoi Satsuki?!" she growled as Kuroko nodded, about to say something until he heard a high-pitched squeal.

"TETSU-KUUUUUNNN!" was all they heard as a flash of pink quickly tackled Kuroko down to the ground in a death hug as she giggled softly, rubbing her chest against Kuroko while petting his head affectionately. "Are you ready for some practice?" she purred as Akashi growled, baring her teeth as Midorima quickly moved away from her.

 _"Lucky bastard..."_ the men thought, staring down at Kuroko while blushing. Akashi however was clutching onto the basketball too tightly as it quickly popped. It was enough to have Kuroko stand up with Momoi hanging on him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Gomen, Akashi-san, but we will talk about this later." he said, walking away with Momoi still clinging to him as Aomine sighed, rubbing his head with an annoyed expression as Kise wailed in tears.

"Satsuki...I haven't seen her act like this before on any guy." he muttered, blinking when Akashi shakes before breathing out two deadly words that struck the Generation of Miracles with fear.

"That...BITCH!"

* * *

 **This was a longer chapter than my usual ones. Momoi finally made her appearance as the manager of the football club. I think I would enjoy Momoi vs Akashi vs Kagami.**


	7. Happy (Late) Birthday

**Happy (Late) Birthday**

"Good practice boys! Hit the showers!" Momoi exclaimed, clapping her hands together as the football players all rounded towards the locker rooms, all chatting to themselves happily. Kuroko took his helmet off, shaking his damped hair a little before running his fingers through it, pushing it back with a small breath as his face glistened with fresh sweat. In the eyes of Momoi he looked stunning, but in his and anyone with a normal brain, he obviously looked sticky and gross.

"Ahhh~" a voice cried as Kuroko turned back to see Momoi was falling back, nose spouting out blood and everything. Kuroko quickly moved over and caught her before she fell to the floor, his left arm tucked under her while the right was wrapped around her waist.

"M-Momoi-san...", he muttered, shaking her a little to wake her up, but with no avail. Soon enough he noticed a flash of red as he noticed the girl from the park. "K-Kagami-san?" he questioned as the girl looked over at him from the other side of the fence. She was wearing a school basketball jersey and was covered in sweat, probably came from a practice match.

"K-K-Kuroko?!" she stuttered, her face turning red as her hair as she nervously looked around, as if she was being stalked. Kuroko blinked while laying Momoi down on the bleachers.

"How are you?" he asked, blinking when she stuttered more, looking behind her as she quickly ran away, crying. Kuroko tilted his head, confused before he sensed a dark aura around him.

 **"Tetsuya..."**

Kuroko instantly looked towards the basketball gymnasium and noticed that his girlfriend was wearing the Rakuzan basketball uniform, her hair in the usual ponytail with small beads of sweat rolling down her face as she glared at him.

"Hi." he greeted, monotonously. Akashi smiled 'sweetly' at him before trotting towards him, grabbing his shoulder and gripping it rather roughly.

"Where were you on January 31?" she questioned, gripping his shoulder as he blinked, surprised he was feeling any pain since he was wearing shoulder pads from his football practice.

"Sorry, my mother had taken me out for my birthday." he answered, keeping his poker face as she blinked and recoiled back in shock.

"Y-your birthday was a few days ago?" she asked as he nodded, "and you never told me?" she added as he shrugged.

"You never asked." he stated as she frowned before smirking, snaking her arms around his neck before pulling him down, chuckling sweetly before whispering in his ear in a soft and quiet manner.

"Well...allow me to give you your present."

Kuroko gulped.

 **5 Minutes later...**

"I still can't believe the lame football players get to have hot water." Aomine complained, walking (sneaking) into the showers with Kise since Murasakibara and Midorima chose to stay in the other showers while Akashi showered at home.

"Don't worry Aominecchi! The football players are all done and home already!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out, ignoring the small soft pleasured noises in the background as he searched for the light switch. Aomine however paled at the noise.

"A-ah...K-kise...I think we shoul-" he started only for Kise to gasp out loud, in happiness.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, flicking the switch up to see the light come on. He blinked along with Aomine when they saw Kuroko leaning against the lockers, face flushed with his teal hair disheveled with Akashi on her knees in front of him.

"Uhhh..." Aomine muttered as Kise just stared at them, as if he had died in the inside, watching his life flash before his eyes. Akashi was glaring as she pulled herself away from her dazed boyfriend. Kuroko didn't seem to mind as he covered his eyes, panting before secretly smiling.

Best present ever.

Well, second best present. Momoi had gotten him a vanilla milkshake the next day.


	8. Authors Note

Hey sorry for this authors note, but I decided I wanted to end this drabble series and turn it into an actual story. I won't actually start the story until I finish Red which won't be too long of a story and I will be updating that as frequently as I could. Thank you all for supporting this and I hope you support the actual story once it releases as well.

I was going to show you a preview of it, but instead I am going to have you all vote (through the comments) to see which one you prefer. The plot will be the same though slightly altered, but ages and/or genders will change.

Plot One: Football AU where 22 year old Kuroko Tetsuya who was born and raised in America is a football prodigy, playing as a starting quarterback at a national level on a national team. He is widely famous for being the youngest starting QB in the league. He soon meets a 17 year old girl who comes from Japan and turns out she's the new owner of the team Kuroko is in, but she is not interested in it, finding basketball as a better sport. Kuroko immediately becomes infatuated, but she isn't interested in him because of the sport he plays. Will he win Akashi's heart and open her mind to the sport or will he have to choose between the two?

Features: Older!Kuroko, QB!Kuroko, Fem!Akashi, Younger!Akashi, Owner!Akashi, Football!GenMiracles.

Plot Two: Football AU where 22 year old Kuroko Tetsuya who was born and raised in America is a football prodigy, playing as a starting quarterback at the national level on a national team. He is widely famous for being the youngest starting QB in the league. He soon comes face to face with 20 year old basketball prodigy Akashi Seijuuro who came from Japan. Akashi shows keen interest in him from the start and even asks him out, but Kuroko declines, not wanting any attention from the press and wants to focus on his football. Can Akashi win Kuroko's heart or will Kuroko's heart stay with his team?

Features: Older!Kuroko, QB!Kuroko, Younger!Akashi, PG!Akashi, Stalker!Akashi.

The one with the most votes wins. Vote in the comments or through PM please and thank you once more.


	9. Authors Note 2

Due to the increased demands and...threats...Plot two will be used and plot one will burn in hell, but other than that I need you guys to vote again one last time. For those of you who are sports fans then you'll probably want to vote on it and if your not then maybe to represent where your from [if from the US]. I will have you guys vote on what team you want Kuroko and Akashi to represent, but I will only have teams that are in need of quarterback [for Kuroko] and teams that are nearby(ish) to his team [for Akashi].

 **Teams to Choose From**

 **San Francisco 49ers/L.A Lakers:** Well other then these being my teams, both teams are in need of new talent. The 49ers need a new QB after getting a new GM and Head Coach. I would have put the Golden State Warriors for Akashi, but due to them being in Oakland [with the Raiders] and already having a super start team, the next closest one was L.A Lakers who are also in need of more depth in the team. It would be funny to have the aces of rivalry teams be seeing each other.

 **Cleveland Browns/Cleveland Caveliers:** The Browns have been in need of a new quarterback for years, so no questions there for Kuroko to be there and help rebuild that franchise after having bad luck with quarterbacks for so long. It won't be a surprise for Akashi to be in a elite team such as Cleveland as he's used to winning and being on a winning team at that.

 **New York Jets/New York Nets:** The Jets need a replacement for Fitzpatrick, so Kuroko representing the Jets would make sense. Akashi on the Nets would be a bit of a head scratcher, but I could see him in a black and white uniform rather than a orange/blue/white uniform.

 **Chicago Bears/Chicago Bulls:** The Bears have needed to move on from Cutler for a long time and I can see Kuroko in a Bears uniform. Akashi joining a legendary franchise like the Bulls would make sense too and I can see him in the uniform.

 **Other?:** Any team you think would fit Kuroko/Akashi then you can make a suggestion ^^

Those are the top four teams that need QB's, but Akashi can fit in anywhere I think. Instead of having this as just a boring 'vote for this' I will include a little one-shot that won't be in the story. And as a heads up since it will be an American Football AU and the setting is america, I will have them using their first names.

 **Different Cultures**

Tetsuya had to always wear a baseball cap and sunglasses to cover his unique look, which consisted of round sky blue eyes and sky blue messy hair in which he usually blames his helmet. He was having a leisurely stroll, enjoying his vanilla milkshake in peace, listening to the birds chirp, the sun was shining and he had the day off after such a harsh practice.

Life was nice.

"Ah, Tetsuya, what a coincidence." a smooth voice suddenly said as Tetsuya's eyes popped open. Thank god for sunglasses or anyone would have noticed he would be out of character at that moment. He turned to the side and noticed the star Point Guard that plays for some NBA team after being scouted from Japan. The Emperor himself, Seijuurou Akashi. Seijuurou was smiling, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a black silk tie hung around the collar and some dark blue jeans and black basketball shoes. He looked like he was ready for a date.

"Seijuurou." he acknowledged. He would not agree that this was a coincidence as they were having a lot of those lately. Seijuurou smiled, closing the novel he was reading before standing up, a few inches taller than Tetsuya as he walked closer to him.

"Say it again." Seijuurou whispered, smiling with a small blush that Tetsuya just noticed. Tetsuya looked at him, confused before saying it once more.

"Seijuurou." he said as Seijuurou bit his lip, grabbing Tetsuya by the shoulders as he leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"I love it when you say my name, you really don't know what you do to me, do you, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou whispered as Tetsuya blushed, pushing the red haired man off of him, a stoic look on his face.

"I do not know what I do to you. I only said your name." Tetsuya stated, walking past him. Seijuurou could be a strange man at times.

Seijuurou on the other hand was staring at his retreating form, a smirk on his lips as he stared at Tetsuya's ass shamelessly.

"Yes...he really does exceed my expectations." he whispered, licking his lips in the process. Oh how he loved waiting at the park, knowing full well his Tetsuya always cuts through after buying an unhealthy drink. He couldn't wait for next week.


End file.
